


The Kids Are Alright

by ELaindee



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaindee/pseuds/ELaindee
Summary: The story of Erik and Joelle. Will follow movie canon





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Erik/N’Jadaka x OC/Joelle
> 
> It’s 1994, Erik and Joelle are 9yrs, Jorah is 4

"Joelle get in that kitchen and wash those dishes, now!”

Joelle rolled her eyes as she paused her game system for the umpteenth time that day.

“All this cleaning for what? Just to impress auntie Monáe and the block head,” she mumbled under her breath walking out her room and toward the kitchen. Her mom had been cleaning non-stop since her best friend of 20 years Monáe Stevens-Udaku announced she’d be visiting from Oakland with her son for a few weeks. It had been four years since she last saw her, just before Joelle’s brother Jorah was born.

Apparently that warranted calling Joelle every 20 mins to help clean, stopping her from playing Sonic. She was so close to beating Dr. Robotnik if only her momma would just let her be she could. But no, she’s been dusting and now washing dishes all day.

“Joelle stop dragging your butt and get busy busting suds,” Johanna said walking past her holding a basket of clean sheets and towels. “Your father will be here with Monie and Daka in 10 mins,”

Joelle couldn’t have rolled her eyes any harder at the mention of N'Jadaka aka Erik. The boy with two names because his mother wanted him to be name Erik after her father, and his father wanted him to have a name that tied back to his homeland. Joelle thought “demon seed” or “son of Satan” fit him better. They’d know each other since birth with Erik being older than Joelle by three months. Any time they were around each all they would do is argue and fight.

With her face scrunched up at the thought of having to share her space with Erik for a few weeks Joelle concentrated on cleaning the dishes as fast and thoroughly as she could, knowing if she half assed them her momma wouldn’t hesitate to make her re-wash.

She was so deep in thought she hadn’t notice her baby brother toddle in until he screamed her name for the third time. “Jojo!”

Startled and jumping out of her head she looked down to Jorah, who was standing with one hand on his hip and his sippy cup in the other looking up at her, “Yes Rah?”

“I’m not Rah, I’m Jojo!” he huffed up at her.

She shook her head in amusement, turning off the water in the sink to give him her full attention. “We both can’t be Jojo,” she stated

He shook his head in protest, “Big Jojo,” he said pointing up at her “Little Jojo,” he said pointing to himself.

“Ok little Jojo, what do you want,” Joelle asked.

Jorah look around then turn his face back to her with a big smile and said “Cookies please!!”

Joelle burst out laughing her brother was sneaky, he knew the only way to get a cookie before dinner was to ask her without their mom around. And he knew Joelle would always sneak him one because he was her favorite guy aside from her dad.

“Ok, Ra..I mean Jojo but you gotta eat it before auntie Monáe and block head get here with daddy,” He looked confused but nodded yes excitedly none the less.

Jorah was too young to remember Monáe and Erik, so today would be his first time meeting the two. Just as Joelle handed Jorah the chocolate chip cookie she heard her father coming through the door calling for her mother. She looked down at Jorah with wide eyes and he nodded and stuff the whole cookie in his mouth.

“That’s my guy! Come on, chew fast so we can go say hi to daddy,” she said pinching his cheek before walking out the kitchen into the living room.

“Monie!!, Anna!!” both women shouted as they embraced.

“Gurl look at you, looking all militant and shit!” Johanna exclaimed taking in Monáe dressed in black leather boots, black high waist pants, a black wife beater and her fro freshly cut, oiled and shaped.

“The revolution will not be televised,” Monáe said laughing “It’s been way too long baby!” she said hugging Johanna again.

“That it has! Where’s my Daka?”

“Right here auntie!” Erik said coming around to hug Johanna

“Look at you just as handsome as your daddy,” she said squeezing him into a bear hug.

Joelle rolled her eyes  _“What an insult to Uncle N'Jobu,”_  she thought, but audibly snorted. Erik heard her snort and looked over to her.

“Joelle…” he said flatly

“Block head,” she responded back just as flat, causing Erik to scowl, her daddy and Monáe to burst out in laughter and her mother to turn around and pinch her arm telling her to be nice.

“Ow, jeez sorry! Hello N'Jadaka,”

“It’s Erik to you, commoner” he mumbled back.

Caught slightly off guard by his response Joelle waited for her mother or auntie Monáe to scold him but it never came.  _“Oh so nobody heard him call me a commoner”_  she thought folding her arms.

Johanna still frowned up a bit reached for Jorah to introduce him, “Rah, this is your Auntie Monáe and this is your cousin Da-”

“Block head!” Jorah shouted out before his mother could finish Erik’s name.

Joelle double over in laughter, “My little homie always got big sisters back!”

“Rah! That’s not nice, this is Daka…” Johanna corrected.

Jorah folded his arms and turn his head in a dismissing manner “Block head,” he simply stated.

Joelle was practically on the floor holding her sides in laughter “Fist bump Jojo!” she got out through her laughter, raising her fist to his.

Jorah didn’t know what the word that Erik called his sister meant he just knew it didn’t sound nice and that made him not like Erik.

“Russell you just gone stand there and laugh!?” Johanna asked her husband

“Don’t mess with a man’s sister,” was all he had to say laughing as he gathered up Monáe’s and Erik luggage to take to the guest room.

“This is going to be a fun three weeks,” Monáe said throwing her arm around her best friends shoulder.


End file.
